Splinters
by BeauteousCupcake
Summary: Bonnie Bennett misses the blue eyed vampire, the one who truly sees her for who she is. Damon Salvatore in return is all too willing to show her how he much he has missed her.


_I'm dependin' on you to teach me_  
><em>All the things I forgot I ever knew<em>  
><em>Baby, you can lean on me<em>  
><em>I may lean a little too<em>  
><em>Whatever gets us through<em>

The sound of glass smashing filled the room, my anger at the world, at what I was losing reaching the end of all I could cope with. Damon had kept his word though, he's promised me that he would be there for me, that if I didn't come to him, to confess how I was truly feeling about how things were affecting me, he would come to me.

I'd dreamt about him, welcomed him into my room and found myself in his embrace, our bodies joined as one. The sun was burning into my skin as I walked towards the boarding house, I needed to see him, to feel his arms around me as my world started to crumble.

Bursting through the door of the boarding house I breathed in the smell of him, the bourbon, the blood... something else that was uniquely Damon. I couldn't see him, but I knew he'd be here, I'd noticed that when he had to go somewhere, even to see Elena or the cold stone where Alaric lay, he'd tell me. We weren't together, that would never be... it was too complicated, too dangerous to commit to anyone these days. The world we'd tried to protect, although crazy and tumultuous was falling apart around us.

Picking up his discarded glass, I swirled the amber liquid around drinking it quickly before walking through the long halls to the oak kitchen. Damon was leaning with his head on the cool stone worktop, the glass around him broken, it seemed we were feeling the same way. Moving towards him, holding my breath I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his back, letting out the breath I'd been holding in I realised albeit briefly that here right now was home.

_'I missed you BonBon._

_'I'm here now. I needed to feel you close to me, feel like I belong somewhere.'_

He turned towards me, his azure blue eyes filled with un-shed tears of what I guessed anger, his arms around me holding me tightly to him, my lungs were bursting for air but I wouldn't cave to that that human need for survival. He needed to feel me here, and I wouldn't deny him anything when he was like this. He was dangerous and I knew one wrong move could result in him hurting me even by accident. I wouldn't let him feel guilt on top of whatever was getting to him. Pulling Damon down to me, stroking my fingers through his thick black waves I found myself whispering secrets I'd sworn he would never know, as I spoke I felt his lips on my shoulder and a soft nod. He was listening to me, and maybe, just maybe he was calming because of me.

He moved away, his hand stroking my cheek as I moved into his touch, closing my eyes on instinct I welcomed the soft feel of his lips on mine, the gentle caress of his tongue searching for the entrance I would gladly give. The slow kiss was filled with passion, his fingers gripping me and pulling me closer as my own skimmed the soft skin at the base of his spine. We needed this closeness, this bitter sweet moment of desire as everything that had hurt us, could destroy us closed in around us, swallowing and consuming the light we'd both fought to possess in so very different ways.

The kiss deepened, his hands moving to the top of my summer dress, the heat making it near on impossible to dress as I would normally, I felt the roughness of his fingertips on the break in my shoulder blades as his thumb and forefinger stroked the skin, making it tingle beneath his touch. As I tugged him closer to me, my blunt teeth biting down his neck, I heard a soft moan and the fabric of my dress tearing from the seams. The soft white cotton falling from my arms, and sliding over the curves of my shoulders, my lace covered breasts and down my torso that was glittering with sweat from the heat and desire only Damon could bring out in me. Lifting me up in his arms, his eyes once blue were darkening and the changing, the man was disappearing and the monster was coming through, Damon was to me truly beauty and the beast. His soul was pure although he would deny it till the end of the time but I was seeing it now, even as his sharp fangs extended as he breathed me in.

I looked into his eyes, smiling as I heard the chuckle come from him and the smash of the glass behind me as his hand pushed away the beautiful glassware and dishes that had sat there for God knows how long, his strong hands lowered me back as my eyes held his gaze as he scanned the wood for any splinters of glass. Even now, trying to protect me when all I could think of, was him. My hands moved over my skin, every touch making me hotter than I was before, every graze of my finger tips under his gaze making goosebumps appear and my breathing become shallow and ragged. My eyes closing as I lost myself to my own touch, brushing my finger tips under the lace as his strong hands massaged and teased my thighs, resting briefly over the lace and cotton shorts I wore... Damon Salvatore, my weakness in this world could make me come undone with those heady blue eyes locked on me.

Biting my bottom lip, the soft flesh curling into my teeth I watched him as he watched me, his fingers slowly sliding the small pearl coloured buttons from their crisp black eyelets in his shirt, my eyes hooded with desire as I saw the smooth pale skin, the perfect curve of his muscles. He was almost like a God, this man, this vampire that for brief moments of time, I thought of as mine.

_'God Bonnie, how can something so innocent drive me to distraction? Stop biting your lip, let me do it instead.'_

His mouth descended slowly against my own, his teeth tugging on my bottom lip, a soft moan escaping from us both as our kiss turned from sweet to deep passion as our tongues battled and swirled together. I wanted to tease him, to show the man who had loved and lost over the years I was no child but a woman and I desired him above all, I brought my hand up over my own skin, knowing in the pale light of the hallway shining through he would see my fingers caressing the curve of my hip, teasing the skin up to my breast that had till now been neglected. Cupping the soft flesh in my the palm of my hand, my fingers followed his pattern of pinching and stroking the pebbled nipple. I couldn't contain the whimpers and moans that escaped my lips as I felt his warm breath against my neck and my body responded to every kiss, every bite and caress he gave me. I was on fire and needed a release from the torment he was creating deep within my body, the smirk on his face and the glint his eyes told me this was far from over and I felt his large strong hands slide down my ribs. His thumbs rubbed my hips as his long fingers teased me by skimming over the one place I needed them, my own hand followed his and found it's home teasing the tingling and moist flesh.

His eyes darkened even more as he saw what I was doing to my own body, I felt his fingers mould into my own as we stroked the slick flesh, causing my body to move of it's own volition against our fingers. Pulling my hand away I lost myself to the sensation as his fingers sped up their circular movement against the nub that had become so sensitive and my moans deepened at every movement. I could feel how close I was and I arched up, my fingers reaching out to stroke him I wanted to his breath catch, feel him come close to losing control under my touch. My muscles tightened and I felt the small explosion release within me, he wasn't going to stop though, he took me through that first orgasm into another dipping one then two fingers within my pulsating heat and grazing my breast with his teeth. His warm breath against my skin as he urged me to lose control over and over again was driving me to distraction.

My hips were rising and falling to the rhythm he had created, the sweat was running off my body as I drifted closer still to the third and knowing him, not final orgasm. I felt his hand slip away from me and his mouth capture my own in a passionate kiss, out tongues duelling for a dominance neither would surrender to. I felt him move, his hands sliding down my arms, along my hips and thigh, showering my aching, hot skin in butterfly kisses. Lifting my head I opened my eyes and looking into the man who was going to have be crying out his name in a short period of time, he was my own personal God and looking at his face he was going to taking me to new heights. His handsome face was resting low on my stomach, his hands stroking my inner thigh making my body twitch in anticipation. He knew what I needed was his touch, whether it was his finger tips or that deadly tongue... and I wasn't afraid nor ashamed to beg if I had to.

I watched him as his lips kissed my heated skin, every fibre of my being craving him as I felt the warm moisture of his tongue swirl across my navel, dipping into the shallow curve making me whimper softly as I felt the sharp eye teeth graze the skin. He stared at me with those icy blue eyes, smouldering with desire as his handsome face disappeared from my line of vision and I felt him instead, every touch, every gentle tease of that deadly mouth set me aflame. I was gone, whimpering and incoherent, my hands clawing at the wood to find something I could grip. His soft chuckle as he heard me beg for him vibrating through me as I felt his teeth nip the most tender part of me. I felt the gentle weight of his hands on my thighs as he held me down, his lips kissing my inner thigh whispering words I couldn't make out... He moved up me, kissing back up my body, resting his weight on either side of me as he kissed me deeply, his tongue caressing the soft skin of my cheeks. I could taste my own sweetness, something new and unknown to me as I placed my arms gently around his neck, holding him to me, not wanting to break this moment.

I sighed feeling him pull away from me, the arrogant man, the one who smirked and infuriated so many was gone, here above me, his fingers idly stroking my body was a different man, gentle, caring passionate. Here in warmth of the afternoon was Damon Salvatore, the true real Damon with lust and desire in his eyes as well as something else I didn't know how to place. Maybe it was how I felt, that he completed me, made something that was completely splintered apart heal...

'_Gorgeous... beautiful... mine... Bonnie, sweet BonBon, you're mine...'_

Damon's words made me weak with desire as he lifted me, cradling me in his arms as pushed me back against the wall, the cool of the plaster against my skin making me arch into the heat of the man before me. I could lose myself and forget reality – it was just this tall dark blue eyed man and I.

My fingers slipped between us, tracing designs on his skin as I began to release each silver button on his jeans... I was taking my time, his mouth was on my skin sucking and biting the tender flesh it was sweet torture, as he bit harder I shivered as his tongue flicked over the skin calming it with a tender touch. The break of my skin beneath his lips as his teeth entered just below my pulse point made my heart race, to feel him lost to the taste of my blood running over his tongue, the rich liquid coating his throat. I felt him pull away, his tongue licking the small break helping it heal. Glancing upwards I saw that he was staring into my eyes, and I felt myself lose control as he caressed the side of my stomach, the soft pressure on my back pulling me ever closer to him. As I slipped the denim over his strong legs, I smiled at the man who was now biting his lip as my hands roamed over his heated skin, enjoying the power I had over him as I firstly stroked then scratched at his back.

A deep carnal groan escaped his mouth before slamming me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted this man, I didn't care where or how... I just knew that I wanted him, to scream out his name as he brought me over and over the edge time and time again. As I looked at him, my bottom lip held tight in the grip of my teeth, I saw a beautiful smile cross Damon's face.

_'BonBon, we're destroying this room...'_

Opening my eyes, I saw the glass and china across the floor, the table I'd lain on cracked as he'd tried to restrain his strength, tilting to look after his shoulder I took saw the fragments of my dress, the material shredded apart, barely recognisable as the one I'd bought a few weeks before.

_'We've barely begun Damon.'_

The soft chuckle as he kissed me, his body becoming one with my own was filled with delicious fever of what would come between us, he held me with tight fingers, marks appearing on my skin as I moved hard against the old plaster hearing it crack and break free.

My body was on fire, every touch, every gentle bite on my collar bone from him made me come undone, I was lost to him. To the feel of Damon and I joined together, my heart racing, eyes black under hooded lids his voice a soft moan said over and over as if in prayer.

He and I had fought so many battles on different sides but right now, I was at peace, the world could have burnt around me, vampires could have destroyed the relative peace of Mystic Falls and I wouldn't have cared as I held onto Damon with all the strength I had as I whispered for him to take me over, to possess me. He kissed me deeply, biting my lip till it bled licking the ruby liquid almost purring at the taste of me. As we moved together, dust falling around us my screams filled the room...

I was lost. Possessed by both the monster and man.


End file.
